Akatsuki's Girls
by Dark winged writer
Summary: The Akatsuki with their girls and what happens
1. Hidan

I was sitting at my desk playing a game on my computer, when I got a call it was the leader of my village, my grandmother actually. She said that the Leaf village was looking to get rid of Hidan, and they wanted to return him to us. My grandmother had agreed, but what they didn't know was that Hidan was destined to guard me constantly; it's what he used to do. I'm Princess Rosealita, and Hidan has always been by my side.

I went and checked in with my grandmother and she smiled when I walked into the door to her office. "Ah, Rosealita, sweetheart, as you know Hidan is coming back to the village he doesn't like it here anymore but you need a guard to keep the press and tourist away from you, and I have a feeling if Hidan is around you constantly he will be in a better mood. So you are to get the house presentable and he will arrive tomorrow. They will drop him off around noon, they'll want to make sure you're okay with him staying with you, but I know there will be no problem. So go home and go to bed and get ready for tomorrow." She turned around with a scheming look on her face as I turned to leave. When I got home I looked around and deemed the house clean enough and went to bed.

I woke the next morning around ten and got dressed and went back to playing my game until noon when there was a knock on my door.

I went to answer it and saw the shadow user; behind him was Hidan in chains, "The chains suit you Hidan." He looked up from his hands to my face, he lit up just a little bit, "I can take him from here, if you don't mind."

"I do mind, you are royalty and they are going to let you keep an eye on a criminal, maybe we can get someone else to watch him." He said as he walked back.

Hidan spoke up, "I don't want anyone else to watch me Rose can keep control of me just fine, she's been doing it since she was fourteen."

Shikamaru looked surprised back at me, "You've been keeping control of this monster since you were fourteen?" I nodded, "then I guess you can handle him, I leave him in your hands." He turned back to Hidan and un-cuffed him. He backed up and let Hidan come into my house, when he would have followed I shut the door in his face.

I turned around to see Hidan staring at me, "Yes, Hidan, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, not really, just admiring my girl, that I missed so much. How have you been my Rose?" He came up closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine you do know what today is, don't you?"

"I do I also know that I am making you dinner and that we are going to celebrate properly." He grinned and pulled off the shirt I hadn't noticed he was wearing and pulled me closed and pecked his lips to mine.

"Of course you mean sex, I know you do, and I could use it. So if you want to make me dinner I suggest you raid the fridge and go buy what you need, while I relax and play my game." I smiled and went into my office and put on some music and went back to where I was.

I heard Hidan move around the kitchen and make a list for all the things he would need and went out to go shopping.

When he returned he had quite a few bags of food and I knew I was in for a good dinner. It was about an hour before I really started to smell dinner it was steak and garlic shrimp, with angel hair pasta, it was my favorite and he knew that, that meant he planned something special.

I walked into the dinning room and saw Hidan lighting candles and putting food down at the places. He motioned for me to sit and we ate, he smiled when I was done and took my plates onto the kitchen, I heard him come up behind me, but was surprised when he picked me up bridal style. He smiled when I looked up to glare at him.

"Don't worry you'll like this surprise too." He said as he walked into my room which was done up in black and red silks and candles.

"I see you have been in my room already." I looked to him as he set me down on my bed.

"You know you like it." He said as he made quick work of my clothes and his as well. "Now I realize it's been a while since we've done this and I'll be careful with you."

He said as he kissed me roughly and started to move his hands down my sides touching and worshiping me, like he had always done. He touched my core and felt I was wet and knew that I wanted this too.

He moved his fingers so they went deep into my core and touched my spot instantly. He kept up with his fingers until I let go and clamped down. He smiled and came above me so we were nose to nose then he sank deep quickly. He moved fast knowing how I lived it, he moved faster and faster until I let go again and he did as well. He pulled out and went to lay to the side, and pulled me to his side, kissed my head and let me fall asleep.


	2. Sasori

So, now Madara was off with his friends thinking everyone but a few of the Akatsuki dead. Sitting in a house outside of sand was the great Sasori Akasuna, and he was waiting for his girl to come home. Just as the door opened I walked in to see him leaning against a wall staring at the door to look for me. "Are you insane Sasori? You went through one of worst fights in your life. I don't care if everyone thinks you are dead, you still need to lay low. Not to mention that you are still getting used to being human again. Sit down, NOW!"

He laughed at me, at me. I am the princess of hidden in the rock, and this little…little…scorpion, was laughing at me. I could squash him with ease and his still wasn't afraid. "I'm sorry Dani, but I have been sitting all day and I missed you, I was waiting for you to come home. I missed you."

I melted, right on the spot. "I missed you, too, Sasori. But you can't risk your health because you wanted to greet me at the door." Speaking of the door there was a knock at it right then. I tilted my head and walked slowly to the door. "Who is it?" I called through it.

"It's Temari ma'am. I'd like to come in we have word of an injury in the house." The girl yelled through the door.

"I can assure you miss that there has been no injury here. You have the wrong house." I looked over to Sasori to shoo him out of the open. He got the hint and went down to the basement.

"Please, ma'am we would just like to make sure you are ok." I sighed and opened the door.

"I assure you Miss, I'm fine. I'm not so easily harmed." I watched her as she moved around examining my things.

"You are new around here. I don't remember seeing you before the attack on my brother. I'm Temari I'm sorry for pushing my way in here but when new people move in around here it's not always good. Who are you?" She smiled even as she looked around more.

"My name is Dani. I just needed to get away from home for a while. But I'm going to have to go back soon. I hear my dad was murdered. I say good riddance but the rest of my village doesn't think so." I followed her, when she realized who I was; she saw the rock forehead protector on my counter.

"Dani…As in Princess Daniella, from hidden in the rock. Oh my God you have been missing since you were fourteen. You are what almost twenty-one now. Why haven't you gone home, why did you hide here?" She was staring in shock at me. She didn't hear the door open behind her. But I saw Sasori come out behind her.

"She stays here to be with me." He said as he stepped into the light. Temari turned kunai at the ready but Sasori was calm as he stepped around her to get a drink. "Dani did you eat while you were in town?" He asked me and frowned when I shook my head in the negative. "Sit down while I fix you something to eat. Temari would you like some food as well?"

"Umm no sir, thank you though." She looked frightened. She looked to me shocked at seeing me so relaxed.

"I'm fine Sasori, I'm not hungry." I tried to turn away from him.

"Baby, you need to eat. I know you are worried and don't want to go home, but you cannot neglect your health. Sit and eat, now Dani." He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the table.

"Please don't get mad at me for asking, but how are you still alive, Sasori?" Temari looked confused.

"Dani is an artist. She is able to bring life to her art. She told me I was too great of a creation to let go. She fashioned a heart to put into a body she had been building for a long while. She can put souls into her works of art and she put mine into the body when it was done. The finished product becomes what the soul shapes it to be. What the soul originally was. My soul was human, it made the product human. I am once again human." He beamed at me, before he turned to the stove to fix me dinner.

"What are you doing here with him, Princess?"

"DANI! Call me Dani, no one calls me princess except Deidara and that's only when I try to do something stupid. Normally he just calls me sis. I'm here with him because I refused to go home while my father was alive. But he is dead now and it has been demanded that I go home to rule." Just then a door down the hall opened.

"I smell food! Sasori please tell me it's you that's cooking. I don't want to eat anything that my sis cooked." Deidara was walking down the hall.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered under my breath. "Yes its Sasori cooking. Get it now because tomorrow we have to go back home." I said louder as Deidara entered the kitchen.

"Fine with me, and of course you need me for protection. And Sasori…well Sasori will be there so you don't just bomb the whole village." Deidara sat down and started his own food.

"Are you sure the Village will accept the criminals in with you?" She questioned.

"They have to; I'm bringing them home with me." I smiled as I began to eat.

Temari left shaking her head but there was nothing she could do, I had given them asylum. Deidara inhaled his food and went back to his room. I eat slowly and could watch Sasori as he watched me eat. As soon as I was finished he pulled me out of the kitchen to our bed room. "I'm going to relax you before bed so you can sleep well."


	3. Kisame

_Great I'm being followed._ Is all I thought as I heard footsteps behind me, when I walked into the club. I didn't turn to see who it was when I found a table to try and unwind. I knew who it was; I knew he would follow me. He was always jealous of me; I was always better than him. I kicked up my feet onto the edge of the table thanking God that I had opted not to wear my normal clothing. I had a feeling my old master would come find me again.

I sat there with a rum and coke, waiting for him to come to the edge of my table. My wait wasn't very long; five minutes later he was sitting down across from me with his own drink. "Long time, Ember. You still look so much like a child." He smiled; showing the rows of sharp, shark like teeth.

"I still feel a bit like a child. A naughty one, I admit, but a child all the same, Kisame no Danna." I smiled at him as he continued to look at me.

"You were never a true child, Ember. You were very much an adult in a child's body. I think you might have grown up to fast. It has been noticed by my leader that you have been interfering with and stealing the missions that have been assigned to others in the Akatsuki. I noticed it was everyone but me. Then he found it was you; I'm supposed to kill you, Ember. But I don't want too. I'm asking you to stop now, so I don't have to kill you. Please, Ember, I don't want to kill you." It was almost like he was pleading with me. It was so cute.

"I was hoping to get the attention of only one man in that group; you. I have it now, if I get something that I want from you, I might stop interfering." I smiled a sassy little smirk, when he looked me over; evaluating me.

"May I ask; what is it that you want, Emi?" He was curious I never wanted for much.

"You." It seems I said the right thing; he looked me over again. "I remember how you used to pay a lot of attention to me. You always made sure I was in perfect care. You cared about me. Or at least I think you did."

"I still do; I have always cared about you. If you aren't in perfect health, I'm not a very happy person. I do look in on you when I'm near you." He smiled that was less a showing of teeth and more a kind gesture.

"Why do you care so much for me? I was just a student, what could I have done to draw your attention?" I was curious. No one cared much for me.

"You were yourself. You are fearless, caring but can be detached. But most of all you were always truthful with me, and to yourself. I know you don't think people care about you. But I always have, I'd love to show you if you would let me." He continued his kind smile and held out his hand.

"Were you planning on seducing me when you found me? You already have a room key for and Inn I'm sure." I put my hand into his and let him pull me up.

"Not planning, but hoping. And of course I have a room, I always come prepared." He put my hand in the crook of his arm and led me out of the club, leaving our drinks on the table, untouched.

The Inn was only a five minute walk away. He was eager to have me which I found a bit odd. But I was just as eager to let him have me. His hands literally shook as he unlocked the door. But as soon as we were in the room, completely secluded, he was sure of himself. He came up behind me and just laid his hands on my hips and took the lead. For once I let someone take control of me.

"You need to relax Emi, you are so tense. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you want it to hurt." His hands slid up my shirt as he whispered in my ear. "It will feel good with me, I promise you that." His mouth traveled down to the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"I can only try Kisame. And it had better." I let him undress me. It wasn't as quickly as I could want. He was stopping to kiss every inch of skin that was revealed.

When I was finally unclothed, it was my turn to undress him. He had taken off his clock when we got into the room, or maybe he didn't have it on when he came to the club. Either way it was one less thing I had to take off of him. I was looking him over as he wasn't in very modest clothing. A tight wife beater, and some jeans, instead of normal ninja clothes.

"You can take them off; I would let you take off anything you want." I smiled a shy smile as I slowly started to peel off his clothes, giving his skin the same treatment as he had mine. He smiled back at me after he was nude and started to walk forwards; forcing me to retreat. I walked too far and found myself backed against wall. I looked up shocked. "I want to see the look on your face when you realize I'm in control of you, even if it is just for a little while."

He put his arm around my waist; lifting me he forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. He was enjoying the look on my face, as his was inches away from mine. I could feel him hard with desire at my center. He kissed me, as he entered me. They were both rough and I could tell I was in for a wild night.

It was wild as he took me. It was hard and fast and rough. He wouldn't let me breathe or take a break, as he drove me higher and higher. I fell through oblivion faster than I ever had before. He was close too; he became rougher he buried his head in the crook of my neck again but bit, hard. I felt him let go when he bit me. As drained as I was I could only let him hold me up. He raised his head and I felt blood slip trails down to the slope of my breast.

He pulled out of me, and carried me to bed. He put me down gently and cleaned me up nicely. He kissed where he had bitten me. "I marked you as mine. I know you don't like to be controlled, but I couldn't help it. This feels so right between us."

I rolled over on top of him with my head over his heart. "I have to agree, unfortunately."

Kisame laughed, "Aishiteru, Emi."

"Aishiteru, Danna." I smiled as I felt him drift off to sleep. When he went into a deep sleep I got up. I dressed and left him a note, wishing I could see his face when he read it.

_We can play again if you like. Catch me if you can Kisame no Danna._

_ Emi_


End file.
